Darkness Falls
by TK Lee
Summary: The digidestined are transported to the star wars universe and face a new evil
1. Another world to save ?

(Digimon belongs to toei animation Ltd and star wars belongs to lucasfilm Ltd. Anything or anyone that doesn't appear in digimon or star wars belong to me)

Shadows of the night

Chapter 1. Another world to save?

Tai sat in his classroom looking out of the window he was thinking of his adventures he'd had with friends in the digital world. It had been two months since omnimon defeated diaboramon and Tai hadn't seen agumon since then. He missed his friend and the other digimon. Suddenly Tai remembered he was in class when he heard his teacher.

"MR KAMIYA" Tai's teacher yelled.

Tai fell out of his chair all the class laughed at Tai as he got up as quick as he could.

"Pleased to see your back with us Tai"

"Sorry sir I mean miss" Tai picked his chair up and sat back down just as the bell rang.

"Right class that's all for today"

The class started to leave Tai got up to leave as well.

"Just a minute tai I want a word with you"

Tai stopped in his tracks as the teacher walked over to him.

"So tai do you think my lessons are boring"

"No mam"

"Then why aren't you playing attention it's the 3rd time this week"

"I'm sorry miss Carmen it won't happen again"

"It better not because next time I'll send you to the principal"

"I understand"

"You may go"

Tai left the classroom and into the corridor.

"In trouble again"

Tai looked around to see a tall kid with blond hair it was Tai's friend matt.

"Yeah and if miss Carmen catches me day dreaming again she's going to send me to the principal. I just can't stop thinking about Agumon"

"Yeah I miss gabumon too"

Mat put his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Don't worry tai we'll see them again"

"Yeah I know come on lets find the others"

Tai and mat went outside and came to a boy sitting on a bench typing into his laptop.

"Hey izzy do you ever put that thing down" Tai asked the boy.

"Sometimes" izzy answer not taking his eye's off the screen.

"At least he's not day dreaming" 

Tai and mat turned to see sora and Mimi walking up.

"So you heard about that did you" Tai looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah word gets around quick" sora smiled to her self.

"There done" izzy shut his laptop and turned to the others.

"You done already" Tai looked surprised normally izzy was on his laptop 

Ages. Izzy just simply nodded

"Well in that case lets go" Tai was about to leave when Mimi stopped him.

"Wait where Joe?" Mimi asked as she looked around.

Mat then spotted him.

"There he is" everyone turned to see Joe come running up.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't get my locker open"

"Don't worry Joe we don't mind" Tai said as he and the others left for home. 

Latter that day tai and the others where at the park and tai's sister Kari and mat's brother tk had now joined them. They were all playing a game of football when Tai's digivice started to make a noise.

"Hey what going on" Tai looked at his digivice then everyone's digivices started to do the same thing. With out any warning part of the sky seemed to crack open and the kids were all suddenly sucked though the crack. The next thing the kids knew they weren't on earth anymore they had gone to another world.

Tai looked around "where are we"

"Well we're sure not home anymore" mat pointed out. 

Then the kids heard some familiar voices it was the kids digimon partners. The kids and the digimon hugged each other.

"Are we glad to see you guys" Tai told his digimon agumon as he hugged him.

"But how did you guy's get here this isn't digiworld is it"

"No tai it's not" the little yellow dinosaur replayed.

Mat's digimon gabumon told the kids how they got there. 

"This crack appear and the next thing we know we're here"

"It makes perfect since"

Everyone turned to izzy.

"It does" everyone said.

Izzy started to explain

"You see we and our digimon and they are connected to each other. So when we were pulled into this world so were our digimon. It's also probable that we were sent here for a reason"

"Oh great another world to save" Joe pushed his glasses up his noise.

Mat walked up to Tai. 

"So what do you think we should do now"

"I not sure mat may be if we look around we can find a village or something"

Everyone agreed that was the best idea and they all set off little did they know they were being watched by a clocked figure. The figure pulled a flat circular object out of his cloak and a hologram of a cloaked man appeared.

"What is it?" the hologram asked.

"The children are here master but they have some creatures with them"

"So there digimon came with them no matter proceed as planed"

"Yes my master"

The hologram faded to nothing and the cloaked figure left to go after Tai and the others.

As Tai and the others were walking though a small wood when agumon stopped.

"What is it buddy" Tai asked his friend.

Agumon sniffed the air.

"Someone's following us"

"Your friend has a good noise"

Everyone turned to see the cloaked figure in a tree.

"Who are you" mat shouted.

"My name is unimportant. But why I'm here is I want you tag's and crests"

"Yeah well you're not getting them" Tai said defiantly.

The clocked figure leaned forward Tai could see that the figure was a boy about his age. The boy pulled a small cylinder out of his cloak.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you" the boy warned.

The boy pushed a button on the cylinder and a red beam of light came out of it and formed into a blade.

"Now give me your crests"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this boy and why does his master want the digidestined's crests. Find out more in chapter 2 of shadows of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I hope you like this first part. I'm new to this so please tell me what you think)


	2. The dark Jedi

Shadows of the night

Chapter 2. The dark Jedi

The cloaked boy jumped out of the tree and went for Tai. Agumon jumped in front of Tai and ball of fire came out of the digimon's mouth.

"Pepper breath" Agumon yelled as the fireball flew towards the cloaked boy. 

The boy put his hand up and agumon's attack disappeared. Then a fire ball shot out of the boy's hand and hit agumon knocking the yellow dinosaur to the ground.

"Agumon" Tai helped his friend up.

"Blue blaster" Gabumon fired his attack at the boy.

The boy used his laser sword to defect it and gabumon looked on in horror as his attack hit Mimi's digimon palmon.

"Palmon" Mimi screamed as she ran over to her digimon.

"Palmon are you all right" but there was no answer she was out cold.

The boy laughed Tai turned to the boy and went for him. The boy raised his hand again and Tai was sent flying up against a tree.

"Tai" everyone shouted.

But Tai was out too the boy walked over to him and took Tai's crest.

"Hey give tai's crest back" Agumon demanded.

 Then he and the other digimon charged at the boy. The boy jumped into a tree and used his laser sword to cut one of the branches. The digimon scatted to avoid the branch as it came crashing down. The boy jumped back out of the tree and knocked izzy's digimon tentomon out of the air.

"Tentomon" izzy yelled as the red insect digimon crashed onto the ground.

The digimon attacked again. The boy threw the digimon in different directions and grabbed sora's digimon biyomon. The boy held the bird digimon by her by the neck

"Let her go you bully" sora told the boy.

"Ok" the boy smiled cruelly to him self.

"Here catch" the boy turned to sora and threw biyomon at her.

"Sora" mat shouted as biyomon crashed into sora.

Mat ran towards sora and biyomon but before mat could get their mat was knocked to the ground by the boy. Agumon and gabumon came running up to help mat the boy turned to the two digimon. Suddenly bolts of lightning came out the boy's fingers and struck to two digimon down the boy turned back to mat and raised his hand. Mat's crest flew into the boy's hand the remaining digimon charged at the boy again and the boy jumped over the attacking digimon and knocked Joe's digimon gomamon into a bush. Now only tk and Kari's digimon patamon and gatomon were left both digimon went for the boy only to be knocked the ground by some invisible force.

"This is too easy" the boy laughed.

"That's enough" tk shouted.

"Patamon digivolve" tk's digivice lit up.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon"

The boy looked amazed as patamon changed into a large Angel.

"Wow nice trick" the boy couldn't believe his eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Kari turned to gatomon.

Kari's digivice lit up and her crest begin to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon"

Gatomon also changed into large Angel. The boy backed away and fell over a tree root. Angemon and Angewomon walked towards the boy.

"Now give Tai and mat their crests back" Angemon told the boy.

"I don't think so" the boy quickly got back up.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the boy was gone.

"Is everyone ok" mat asked as he looked around.

But mat could see someone wasn't ok sora was slumped up near a large rock.

Mat raced over to her. Kari went over to Tai who was just coming round.

"Wow what happened to you lot?" he asked then Tai saw sora.

"Sora" Tai went over to her.

"Is she going to be all right mat?"

"I don't know tai she's hurt pretty bad"

The rest of the kids and came up izzy and Mimi were holing their digimon and Joe helped gomamon out of the bushes. Tk and Kari helped biyomon up who was dazed but ok and Angemon and Angewomon were carrying agumon and gabumon. Tai and mat grabbed their digimon.

"Agumon you ok" agumon turned to his friend.

"Sure tai I just need a rest"

Tai turned to mat and could see gabumon eye's we're closed.

"Gabumon speak to me" mat looked really scared.

The blue digimon opened his eyes and looked at mat.

"Did we win" gabumon asked.

Mat just looked at his friend and tears begin to form in mat's eyes.

"We got to get some help" Tai said.

"Me and Angewomon can go and get some help Tai" Tai turned to his sister.

"Good idea Kari but I'm coming with you" Tai walked over to tk

"Tk can you look after agumon for me"

"Sure Tai and don't worry me and Angemon will look after things here"

"I know I can rely on you tk" Tai handed tk agumon.

Angewomon picked Tai and Kari and flew into the air.

"We'll be back as quick as we can" Tai shouted as Angewomon left.

It didn't take long to find somewhere it looked like some kind of spaceport. As they Flew over Tai and Kari saw a spaceship take off from one of the docking bays. Angewomon found somewhere to land and changed back into gatomon.

"So where do you think we should go Tai" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure let's try in there" Tai pointed at a building.

Tai Kari and gatomon went into it and found them self's in a bar.

"Hey you kids shouldn't be in here" the bar man shouted.

"We need some help…" Another man interrupted Tai.

"Hey you heard the man out" the man told Tai.

"Just listen to me" Tai started to get angry.

"Tai calm down" Kari pleaded but Tai wasn't listening.

"One of my friends is really hurt and I need some help" Tai shouted.

"Kid we don't care now get lost"

"I'm not going anywhere until someone helps me" Tai yelled.

The man stood up and grabbed Tai.

"You should have just left kid"

The man was just about to hit Tai when another man put a gun to his head.

"You better let him go and get out of here while you still have a head"

The man let Tai go and left the bar. The other man put his gun away.

"You ok kid" the man asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks"

"You said one of your friends is hurt"

"Yes and we need to her as quickly as possible"

"Follow me"

Tai nodded and he and the others left the bar.

The cloaked boy got back to his spaceship hidden in the woods and called his master. A hologram appeared and the boy's master spoke.

"So did you get them?"

"Only two of them master a couple of the creatures changed into larger creatures so I had to leave"

"We'll have to see what we can do about that. Return with the crests you have and we'll decide what to do about the kids digimon"

"as you wish master"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is the boy's master and how does he know about the digimon. Find more in chapter 3 of shadows of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Now things are getting interesting. And there's a lot more to come)       


End file.
